Code Geass: New Reality
by spectator450
Summary: The universe is massive, but a multiverse is endless. Lelouch vi Britannia has died in one universe, but there are more with undetermined results. Another rebellion is brewing with a similar path and minor differences. Will Lelouch repeat his mistakes being offered another chance or will this world's doom change for the better. Even with another universe's version of Leouch?
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning of New Reality

**Act 0: The Afterlife**

**Chapter 0: The Beginning of a new Reality**

**Location: The World of C**

Have you ever wondered what the afterlife is like, or do you dread the possibility of never seeing the ones you loved ever again? Does fear paralyze you from accomplishing your goals or do you learn from your past to create a better future? All these questions were constantly being asked inside the head of a young man, who is lost in what seemed to be a vast expanse of nothing for miles upon miles.

This particular young man is no ordinary one, for he was once loved by people all over the world as a savior and he ended up as a symbol of hatred. Of course most people never knew that he staged his own death to create a better world for his sister. He was once known as Zero, the Man of Miracles, and now is known as The Demon Emperor. The teen had raven black hair with violet eyes, is not the most muscular of people that he could be pushed over easily, and he wore a white robe that would be worthy of any Emperor of the world. His proper name is Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, but he preferred the name Lelouch Lamperouge. As for why he was currently standing in what looked to be morning sky is beyond logic; Lelouch knew that after his death he would be one with The World of C, as well as all Geass Users and Code Bearers go after meeting the same fate.

The feeling of accomplishment is let out of Lelouch's mouth as he thought to himself, _So it is done, I have finally created a better world for Nunnally_. _The Zero Requiem is complete, my only wish is that Suzaku could take care of Nunnally while I'm gone._ Even though he knew he can never see her ever again, he held no regrets for his actions and was quite pleased with what seemed to be his time to rest. Oh how cruel fate can be, Lelouch enjoyed just laying back and sleeping on the open sky knowing that the Zero Requiem was complete; but he couldn't sleep for long as he heard foot steps approach behind him.

Lelouch quickly jumped to his feet and turned around to see the being that stood before him. It was rather shocking for Lelouch to see the being that approached him, for it was his Zero outfit with it's similar black cloak with a high collar bearing gold trims, a purple suit underneath with a white cravat around his neck, and his mask with the purple orb in the center. The first thoughts that flew through Lelouch's head was, _It can't be Suzaku, he couldn't die now leaving Nunnally alone._

As Lelouch was thinking over and over again in his mind the possibilities of who is in front of him, the Zero in front of him simply extended his hand to Lelouch and stated in a proud voice.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch froze to the voice he heard, for it was a mixture of every person that he has ever met. From his royal siblings to the voice of a very annoying Shinichiro Tamaki. It sickened Lelouch to hear the voices mashed together, but he could somehow still figured out what the being in front of him was saying.

Lelouch gained his wits together and with the courage he has finally built up, he narrowed his eyes to 'Zero' trying to figure out his identity. It finally hit him, after staring at the guy for over thirty minutes, the person in front of him was none other than the collective subconscious. Lelouch straightened up his back with authority and proceeded to talk with this imposter.

"So it seems that God has allowed me, a demon, to be in his presence." chuckled Lelouch to himself at his own witty remark.

The now identified collective subconscious laughed along with Lelouch, although it sounded rather disturbing. It seemed they shared a rather strong connection of familiarity between each other.

After their laughter died down, Lelouch had a question to ask the collective subconscious.

"So, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how are Nunnally and Suzaku doing back on my world?"

The collective subconscious seemed to know that he would ask that question before hand and had a nice speech prepared for this occasion. "They are doing well, even though you had broken their hearts in great anguish, the world is at peace and Nunnally is currently working on maintaining peace and prosperity for all who survived till the end."

When Lelouch heard that Nunnally had mourned his death, it hurt him to know that he had caused much pain to her now that he is gone on to the afterlife. It was once he heard of the achievements she and Suzaku had done to bring unity, that he smiled with a small tear in his left eye.

The collective subconscious seemed to notice the tear on Lelouch's face, and decided to discuss what he had originally came here to do.

"So do you regret the actions you made in your past life?"

Lelouch thought he was referring to the single tear on his face, and proceeded to wipe it off as he replied back saying, "This tear is not a sign of regret, but is just the joy and pride I have for my sister."

The collective subconscious nodded his head in acknowledgement, though he already figured that, and continued on.

"So if I were to say that you could have a second chance at life, you would take it?"

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit on the outside, but on the inside he was having a struggle comprehending the being's words. _Did he say second chance at life, what in the world does he mean by_ that.

The collective subconscious seemed to realize Lelouch's confusion at that moment and proceeded to dramatically illustrate it with his body.

"Let's say one day Julius Caesar invaded the British Isles, but instead of losing, he has savagely conquered the Celtic tribes in one foul swoop."

The collective subconscious raised his right hand and pointed in that direction. Lelouch turned to see a bloody battle field with, what appeared to be, a roman know as Julius Caesar on his horse. The scene faded away to show the clouds once more in the vast landscape. The collective subconscious taped his foot to draw Lelouch's attention back to him.

"Or what if Washington's Rebellion had succeeded, and created a nation that is both hated and loved by many."

This time the collective subconscious raised his left hand to show map of the American continent and pointed to the 'Homeland' of Britannia. Lelouch looked and saw a new nation he has never heard of in the place of Britannia. Lelouch turned to the collective subconscious and with astonishment asked.

"How is this possible?"

The 'Zero' merely laughed at the former Emperor and brought his hand back down. The map disappeared and 'Zero' finally decided to talk.

"You see, time can be manipulated in many ways, for it's ones actions that decide the history of the world. Fate holds no chains on anyone, unless they allow it with their own free will. Sadly once the action is done, then you can't go back"

Lelouch felt as if he was starting to understand, though it is a struggle to keep up to pace.

"Are you suggesting that you will send me back to earth and life in the world I created, or will you send me back in time to try again?"

Lelouch said this with a serious tone, but it seemed to not matter since the collective subconscious laughed loud in his horrible voice. Lelouch tried his best to keep his calm from being mocked by the being in front of him. Eventually, the collective subconscious calmed himself and explained his reason for laughing.

"You see, I can't simply send you back to your world with the flick of my wrist. If I send you back in time and you encounter yourself or someone close to you, it will cause the World of C to collapse in on itself. If I let you live again in your world and someone sees you, it would destroy the peaceful world you created. It's like the old saying 'What happens in the past, stays in the past' so since you died in that world; you should stay dead."

It was indeed sad for Lelouch again to be denied the life he wanted with his sister, but he remembered the collective subconscious say something about a second chance. Looked back at the being before him and asked for confirmation.

"You asked how I would feel about a second chance at life, correct?"

The being in the Zero suit nodded his head.

"But you said I couldn't go back to the world I came from, so are you inferring that I-"

'Zero' cut him off right there with a sigh, and raising his left hand for silence.

"What I'm saying is that even though I can't let you reunite with your sister in her past, present, and/or future; I could send you to a universe similar to yours only with the smallest bits of detail that makes it safe for you and helps to keep the natural balance of the multiverse as a whole."

Lelouch was clearly astonished by this, though he kept a rather calm face on the outside, like the being had said he found the cure to cancer. The word that struck the most though was _multiverse._ Lelouch has heard of the term, but never thought he would actually be sent to an entirely different universe. This was indeed news to his ears that no one in the world could say has ever happened to them. Also, the fact that he would be allowed to do seemingly whatever he can to complete this other , possibly, Nunnally's wish for a brighter and gentler world.

The collective subconscious again seemed to know what Lelouch was thinking and immediately gave him guidelines.

"Now since you seem to think that this new world is ripe for your picking, I must lay some ground rules you must follow."

Lelouch nodded to signal that he was listening and the collective subconscious continued on.

"Number one: You are not allowed to tell anyone who you are, since you do not exist at all in this world, people will think of you as some sort of mad man for claiming to be a prince. Number two: Don't interact with people you knew once in your life, after all they will never remember someone who never existed. Number Three: Try not to die again, unless you do it for the act of helping others, I just don't want to revive you again to send you to another universe. Number four: Stop V.V and Charles from initiating Ragnarok, or it will lead to my death. Number five: Do not Geass my assistant when you arrive and listen to what he says, he will be waiting for you on the other side the door behind you."

Lelouch turned around to see a door appear out of no where, but before he could enter the door in front of him, the collective subconscious cleared his throat as a sign for Lelouch to turn around and listen.

"Finally this is my last rule, Number Zero: You are to let this universes version of 'Zero' to continue on with their plan as usual, but if you wish to help be my guest, just make sure that everything works out in the end with a better world and my existence safely within that universe."

Lelouch nodded his head, but had one question in mind.

"Why are you giving me this second chance, what have I done to deserve such gratitude?"

Lelouch waited for the collective subconscious to answer, and after an hour of staring at each other caused the collective subconscious to finally give in.

"I'm indebted to you for saving my life at the Sword of Akasha, so once I noticed you wanted a life again after all you did for me, I felt I should repay you for the way I'm still around today. You see, not only were you a savior to Japan and the world, but rather a savior to everyone who lives today wherever in the multiverse they maybe."

Lelouch was happy upon hearing those words, that even though many hate him as a demon, countless lives were saved by his actions to continue humanity to a brighter future. It was what he needed, the chance to save more people once again to keep his sister's dream forward beyond her reality. The collective subconscious stared at Lelouch expectantly with his hand stretched.

"I ask of you this deal, if you can save this new world ahead of you to be what you were meant to be, to become once more a hero of justice known as Zero."

Lelouch extended his own hand and proceeded to shake 'Zero's' hand with such vigor, and with determination in his heart, Lelouch opened the door behind him to meet his new fate.

_**Thus it continues, Long may you live Lelouch vi Britannia**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: My apologies for the speed of this chapter, but I want to give a general basis of why Lelouch is sent to another world/universe. I also couldn't think of anyway to lengthen this chapter, so I wish to continue with little writer's blocks to any of those who would enjoy this story. If anyone has a request and has a good reason for any changes or introductions of any kind for this story, I will happily include OCs that make some sense. **


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Demon

**Act 1: The Unseen Visitor**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Demon**

**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

**Time: 10:55 PM**

The moment Lelouch vi Britannia walked through the door to a new life, there was a blinding flash of light as he seemed to enter what appeared to be a nice hotel suite. He looked behind him to see the door to the suite open to the hallway behind. All seemed normal to an average person if they saw from an outside point of view, but from Lelouch's view everything would be far from ordinary.

Lelouch remembered he was to meet someone that the collective subconscious had assigned to guide him in this new universe. Lelouch turned his attention back to the room and found it vacant of anyone with no signs at all. The room itself was rather large with the main colors of the room being white with red pattern scheme. It had two king sized mattresses with an open laptop on the corner desk and a gun on a bed to the far side of the room. The TV seemed to show a rather boring news report about some hurricane hitting south of the Britannian Homeland. Lelouch closed the door behind him and strolled over to the open laptop to get a hint at who his guide will be, but sadly it seemed like a recently bought laptop from the EU without anything special on it.

The room was strangely quiet, and this troubled Lelouch greatly. It seemed that his contact wasn't in the room, or whoever it is must be running late. Lelouch simply sighed at the thought of an incompetent assistant the collective subconscious must have given him. Sadly there was nothing he could do at the current moment, so he resided himself to the news as it played on the TV for information on his new world.

It seemed like few bits of the world is different than his own. Firstly, Australia is now called the Oceanic Republic with its fleet size and coast defenses making the country into a seemingly impregnatable fortress for a continent. Secondly, the EU faces rebellion on their colonies on the African continent making the government spend countless resources to protect their profits. Finally, a war that at some point started between the Middle Eastern Federation and the Chinese Federation was finally concluded with the Middle East losing the following regions from Iran: Golestan, North Khorasan, Razavi Khorasan, South Khorasan, and Semnan. This resulted with Iran struggling to leave the Middle Eastern Federation and join the EU, so far no success has been made.

The clock on the wall kept ticking away, with no sign of the informant nearby. _Where is my contact, _thought Lelouch to himself as he was getting bored from the many propaganda articles appearing on the screen. _He must really be an imbecile to forget to meet with_ _me_. When Lelouch was convinced that his contact wasn't going to show, the door to the room slowly pushed open. Lelouch rushed over to the gun on the bed and aimed towards the door to see a small teen with a Pizza Hut box walking in.

The teen in question was Britannian in appearance with sandy brown hair and green eyes, with an estimated age of 15. He seemed to pay no attention to Lelouch as he closed the door behind him and placed his pizza box next to the laptop. Lelouch didn't let his guard down, but in the corner of his mind he felt that the kid was possibly dangerous.

"Has your mother ever told you not to point a gun at people, especially when they bring you food?" said the brown haired teen, as he turned the around the chair by the desk to face Lelouch directly.

Lelouch eyed the teen with amusement saying, "Your the person that the collective subconscious sent to assist me." The teen nodded confirming, but Lelouch still needed information from him. "What is your name?"

The teen simply chuckled at his question, clearly not expecting this question to be asked first. "Aren't you going to ask what's different about this world from your own?"

"I need to know more about you, if I am to trust you." retorted Lelouch.

This caused the teen to start a full on laugh, "This is coming from someone like you! this is a joke isn't it!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger at the clear insult and lift his gun as emphasis. The teen got the gesture and slowly clamed his laughter with his hands raised, and trying to look as innocent as he can.

The teen lazily smiled and answered the question, "You win, my name is Jasper Griswald."

Lelouch clearly didn't like, the newly introduced, Jasper's response. "Where am I?"

"Geez, you make this sound like I abducted you" Said Jasper with a laugh. Lelouch didn't laugh one bit, causing Jasper to lose his laughter and put on a serious face. "You are at the Tokyo High Inn, which is inside of Tokyo Settlement."

"Why were you late to our meeting?"

Jasper rubbed the back of his head nervously "I wanted to try Clovisland before we were to meet. When I noticed I was already late, I thought you would be hungry, so I went to buy us a pizza to eat for dinner."

Lelouch felt like hitting his head, his 'guide' was literally an imbecile. This teen was supposed to be his backup sent from seemingly a god, and he doesn't realize that work comes before anything. _Why of all people, did the collective subconscious give me this fool to work_ with. Lelouch was going to ask more, until his stomach rumbled as a sign to stop. This was clearly embarrassing, but Lelouch kept his straight face to have his point remain. Sadly, it rumbled again, causing Lelouch to hang his head in annoyance.

Jasper heard Lelouch's stomach rumble and quickly grabbed the pizza box. Jasper then slowly walked over and showed Lelouch the box in hopes of lifting up his spirts. Lelouch simply looked up, only to sigh and dropped his gun to accept a slice from him. This caused Jasper to brighten up a bit and he sat on the bed next to Lelouch. Lelouch didn't take much comfort from his actions, but decided not to be rude.

"Now that your in a better mood, I can finally explain this world for you." Jasper began saying with a joyful tone. "To start off, in the year 2010 a.t.b, Britannia invaded J-"

"I already know Britannia invaded Japan in 2010 a.t.b, tell me something I don't know." Lelouch interrupted.

"Finally, someone who already knows what happened." said Jasper with his hands raised to the sky. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that comment, but decided to let it slide. Jasper merely shrugged his next words "your half-sister Laila la Britannia was disowned by your father after the invasion of Japan."

This brought news to Lelouch's ear, Clovis's full-blooded sister was no longer a member of the royal family. "What did she do to have the Emperor to disown her from the family?"

Jasper shook his head with clear amusement, "All I heard was that she was upset at you and your sister's proclaimed deaths in Japan. She then privately talked with the Emperor about his incompetence and was so close to stabbing the Emperor in anger, but was restrained. Clovis was said to have calmed the situation down, and convinced the Emperor to allow his sister to live in Area 11 as a simple commoner."

Lelouch felt a moment of laughter, but restrained it when he heard that Laila was willing to stand up for him and his sister. _Clearly this world's Laila is different my world's._ "How is she doing right now."

"She's doing fine, besides Clovis broke some rules of the agreement when he gave her a small apartment that she doesn't have to pay rent for and checks as her allowance. Although, she has mellowed out more and has become more respectful to the lower classes. Honestly, she is hardly like the last time you saw her on your world."

Lelouch chuckled a bit, "It seems a commoner's life really suits her."

"Also, your sister Nunnally is able to see again, but she still can't walk."

Lelouch felt a bolt of joy in his heart at that comment, but he knew there was some information still held back from him. "Who will be the 'Zero' of this world?"

Jasper opened his mouth, only to close it and think of his next words over in his head. Finally after figuring out his words, he said "The collective subconscious told me not to tell you who this 'Zero' will be."

Lelouch had a face of frustration, which only caused Jasper to be more joyful.

Jasper chuckled for a while, till he resumed his briefing of the world. "The EU is advanced some more in Knightmare technology, along with the Middle Eastern Federation. Britannia is facing a possible economic depression. The Oceanic Republic is a more important nation than it has before. Finally, climate change has frozen the southern most part of Area 1."

Lelouch seem skeptical at the last comment with a raised eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Jasper started to laugh with a hand in front of his mouth and shaking his head. "No, that last part was a joke."

Lelouch didn't seem amused at the joke, causing Jasper to hang his head down in depression. Lelouch had gotten hardly any information he really needed if he was to truly make a difference in this world. An idea to get more information came into his mind, but this would be breaking the rules of the collective subconscious.

He didn't care, he needed information immediately, "Jasper, would you please look in my direction?"

Jasper didn't give it a second thought as he turned around to see Lelouch removed his hand from his eyes.

"You'll answer all my questions without hesitation." Lelouch commanded.

Jasper seemed to look confused, before he his eyes widen in realizing what Lelouch was trying to do. Geass, the Power of Kings, only few possess it from a contract with a Code Bearer. Jasper was informed before hand that he must always be wary of Lelouch, because he is likely to use it if he didn't get what he wants.

...

Interestingly though, nothing seemed to happen as the two began to awkwardly stare at each other in confusion.

"Uh, I think you … might have messed up whatever you were ... intending to do." Jasper said as he turned his head away.

While Jasper was trying to calmly avoiding eye contact, Lelouch was wondering why Jasper wasn't under his Geass. They seemed to be quiet thinking to themselves on their first interaction, coming out with different results. For Lelouch, he knew he has to make Jasper trust in him more if he wants to be told more about this world. On the other hand, Jasper was thinking that he should have asked the collective subconscious for a better assignment with a more laidback person to work with.

Either way, both Lelouch and Jasper are supposed to work together in this world without any issues, but unfortunately they now distrust each other greatly.

"Well … I'm going to get ready for the night, so I'll sleep on the bed closes to the door." Jasper said to get out of this awkward conversation.

Lelouch simply nodded, but asked one more question "Since this is a new world with different versions of people, who is my counterpart for this world?"

Jasper simply chuckled at that question as he was head towards the, now empty, pizza box to throw it away. "I think it would be rather fun if you were to figure it out on your own."

Lelouch knew he couldn't pry anymore information out of him for today, so he turned in for the night ready for next morning's plan.

* * *

**Location: Ashford Academy, Area 11**

**Time: 7:34 AM**

A young girl was having trouble sleeping, it seemed she was suffering from a terrible nightmare. It wouldn't surprise many people if they knew her full story, but for now she's struggling to rest peacefully. The girl was of around 14 years of age, had sandy brown hair and violet eyes. Most people wouldn't believe it if you had told anyone her name, after all she is suppose to be dead. Her name is Nunnally vi Britannia, but most people only know her as Nunnally Lamperouge.

She continued shaking in her sleep of an image played out in her head. It showed the a young, raven haired, teen that she has never seen before as he was stabbed by a masked man in front of a life audience. The teen's body tumbled down a steep incline of his platform with a trail of blood behind him. When he reached the bottom, she saw herself in chains crying on this boy's body. The teens last words were the only noise she heard in this seen.

She kept repeating his words and voice over and over in her head, "Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created...a...new?"

For some reason, this only made her cry more with physical tears pouring down on her face. She can still see the teens face clearly, as he seemed to be pleased with himself.

Eventually a knock came at the door, causing Nunnally to wake up with a shock. The door opened to reveal her trustworthy maid, Sayoko Shinozaki.

Sayoko was a 24 year old Japanese woman with a kind heart to the vi Britannia siblings. Sayoko has brown hair with light brown eye in her usual maid outfit.

"Are you alright, Lady Nunnally?" asked Sayoko, noticing the shanked Nunnally. She had heard Nunnally speaking in her sleep, when she was making breakfast for her young masters.

"It...was just a bad dream...I should be fine." said Nunnally, as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Would it be okay is you want to talk about it?" Said Sayoko with concern.

"No, it should be fine."

"If you ever want to talk about it privately, just ask." Nunnally nodded her head in appreciation for Sayoko's effort. "Well, it's time to get ready for school now, let me help you."

"Thank you, Sayoko." replied Nunnally with a small smile.

Sadly, nothing seemed to clear her mind as it constantly strayed back to the dream she had. Nothing seemed to catch her attention as the raven haired teen from her dream could never leave her mind. _Who was he, and why is his face keep appearing over and over in my mind._ Little does she know, the person from her dream was soon to appear some day.

* * *

_**"I wish the world was a gentle place."**_ \- Nunnally vi Britannia

**Author's notes: I truly wish to inform you more of this land and it's new characters, but in the length of this chapter coming to quite a long one, I felt it was best to end here. I also like the few reviews I have seen, and I'll see what reviews I will be able to put into the world effectively. I promise that in possibly two or three more chapters are needed to explain and help situate Lelouch to be ready when action will be introduced, but if I can speed it up then I will. Also, if you wish for more description then I'll try to add more. **


End file.
